Beautiful Disaster
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Kurt est habitué aux persécuteurs au lycée McKinley. Mais celui-ci l'intrigue plus qu'autre chose...
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic, imaginée en écoutant la chanson Beautiful Disaster de Kelly Clarkson. Je ne vais pas disserter pendant des heures, je vous laisse apprécier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Kurt était assis sur un banc et profitait de l'ombre bienveillante du vieux chêne à côté de lui. Il adorait se poser à cet endroit et ne penser à rien. C'était son banc, son coin tranquille. Personne ne venait le déranger quand il s'asseyait là.

Il inspira un bon coup et se détendit complètement. C'était une belle journée d'Août, le soleil brillait et une brise fraîche soufflait dans les feuilles. Kurt aurait tout donné pour rester là à ne rien faire pour le restant de ses jours. Il reprenait l'école dans deux semaines, et même si ses amis et le Glee Club lui manquaient beaucoup, il appréhendait des retrouvailles brutales avec les joueurs de l'équipe de foot, qui se feraient une joie de lui lancer un slushie ou de le balancer dans une benne à ordure dès le premier jour de cours pour lui souhaiter "une bonne rentrée". Le fait que quelques uns de leurs coéquipiers fassent partie de la chorale ne les arrêtait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, cela les rendait d'autant plus agressifs. Kurt ne les détestait pas, il avait pitié d'eux. Il avait pitié d'eux car ils attachaient plus d'importance à lui pourrir la vie plutôt qu'a réussir les leurs. Ils allaient regretter toutes ces années de persécution quand ils se retrouveraient éboueurs ou hommes de ménage. Kurt rit intérieurement à cette pensée et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Il respirait lentement, humant doucement l'odeur de l'herbe coupée et des fleurs qui s'agitaient au vent. Rien n'aurait pu percer la bulle d'apaisement privée qu'il s'était crée.

"Salut !"

Du moins pendant quelques secondes.

Kurt entrouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Son regard croisa des yeux mordorés qui le fixaient avec une légère pointe de nervosité. Il se racla la gorge et se frotta les yeux, puis inspecta le garçon qui se tenait en face de lui. Il devait avoir son âge, ou peut être un an de moins. Il était assez petit et avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, qui tombaient en cascade sur son visage. Mais ce qui attira vraiment l'attention de Kurt, ce fût ses yeux. Il étaient grands ouverts et le regardaient timidement. Kurt était fasciné par les iris vert noisette du garçon, et dût secouer légèrement la tête pour éviter de se perdre dans ce regard merveilleux. L'autre garçon se pinça les lèvres et baissa légèrement les yeux d'un air gêné, et Kurt ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot perdu.

"Euh, excuse moi si je te dérange, mais, hum, est ce que cette place est prise ?" demanda le garçon en désignant l'espace vide à côté de Kurt.

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre en souriant :

"Non, assieds toi si tu veux."

L'autre garçon hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et prit place à côté de Kurt. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, tout en frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Un sourire détendu se forma sur son visage. Kurt l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il le trouvait incroyablement beau. Le garçon tourna la tête et sourit largement quand il vit que Kurt le regardait. Kurt détourna le regard en rougissant, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'autre parla avant lui :

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Sa voix était grave et chaleureuse, et fit tourner la tête de Kurt. Il mit un peu de temps à assimiler sa question, et se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de répondre :

"Euh, Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt. Et toi ?

-Blaine, répondit l'autre en écartant de la main les boucles qui tombaient sur son front." Il tourna la tête vers les fleurs devant eux et continua "Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui, assez, répondit Kurt. J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est peu fréquenté, on peut apprécier le calme et le silence.

-Oui, c'est apaisant. Je venais souvent ici avant. C'est dommage qu'ils aient l'intention de construire un skate park juste devant, ils vont ruiner le paysage."

Kurt soupira et murmura "Oui, c'est sûr." Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un instant. La voix de Blaine le sortit de sa rêverie :

"Sinon, à part rester assis là, tu fais quoi pour t'occuper pendant les vacances ?"

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant au moins une heure. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt entendit une sonnerie stridante qui provenait de la poche du jean de Blaine. Le garçon attrapa son téléphone, et son visage s'assombrit quand il regarda l'écran lumineux. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt et afficha un sourire forcé :

"Je dois répondre, c'est... C'est mon père" dit-il, la voix pleine d'excuse.

Il se leva et courut en direction des autres bancs qui longeaient la pelouse. Kurt l'observa de loin, et devina par ses gestes et son air enragé qu'il était en train de se disputer avec son père. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête. Il s'était déjà disputé avec son père, mais jamais aussi violemment. Jamais il n'avait eut l'air aussi dégoûté que Blaine en recevant un appel de son père. Blaine devait avoir des problèmes avec ses parents, ce que Kurt avait du mal à comprendre, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Sa mère était morte quand il avait 8 ans, et depuis son père était tout pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une relation compliquée entre eux. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et regarda Blaine courir vers lui, l'air énervé. Il s'appuya sur le banc et soupira bruyamment :

"Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai... Des choses à faire. On se reverra peut être."

Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et la serra fermement. Ce contact provoqua une sorte de choc électrique dans le corps de Kurt, et il sentit son visage se réchauffer. Blaine lui adressa un sourire timide avant de s'eclipser rapidement en direction de la route.

En rentrant chez lui, Kurt repensa à cet après midi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était découvert de nombreux points communs avec Blaine, et il ésperait vraiment le revoir.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kurt et Blaine s'étaient rencontrés, et Kurt n'avait toujours aucune nouvelles. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux après midi, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le recontacter, pas d'adresse, pas de numéro de téléphone, rien. Il marchait dans les couloirs de McKinley en râlant, quand tout à coup Jacob Ben Israel, le pire journaliste du monde entier, se jeta pratiquement sur lui et commença à lui poser des tas de questions, toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Kurt se retourna, avec la ferme intention de lui déballer le fond de sa pensée, quand quelque chose de froid et collant atterit sur son visage. "Et voilà, premier jour, premier slushie" pensa-t-il. Il se précipita dans les toilettes, alluma un robinet et entreprit de se rincer le visage. Alors qu'il se séchait avec la serviette qu'il avait apportée en cas de besoin, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Kurt tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir l'un de ses persécuteurs habituels. Il faillit faire tomber sa serviette dans le lavabo rempli d'eau lorsqu'il vit qui était entré. C'était Blaine. Blaine. Il se tenait devant lui et le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, avec un regard étonné. Kurt fourra la serviette dans son sac et fit un pas en avant.

"Blaine ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Blaine ne répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager avec étonnement. Ses yeux vacillèrent jusqu'à la serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis vers le lavabo. Tout à coup son regard passa de l'étonnement à la panique, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et sortit. Kurt jeta un regard confus à la porte battante et sortit également. Blaine marchait rapidement dans le couloir, et accéléra le pas quand il vit Kurt derrière lui. Kurt accéléra aussi et l'attrapa par le bras.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Kurt !

-Ne me touche pas, sale tapette !"

Kurt cru recevoir un coup de poing en plein coeur. Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de haine. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

"Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole. T'as compris, espèce de pédé ?"

Les personnes autour d'eux avaient arrêté de marcher et de parler pour les observer. Kurt essaya tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Pourquoi Blaine réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme ça alors qu'il avait été tout sauf blessant et impoli le jour de leur rencontre ? Blaine lui jeta un regard plein de dégoût avant de s'en aller en murmurant une dernière fois "tapette", assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende. La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours en chuchotant et en jetant quelques regards à l'endroit où se tenait Blaine quelques secondes auparavant. Kurt se retrouva soudain seul dans le couloir, serrant sa serviette dans ses mains et se mordant la lèvre. La voix de Blaine prononçant ces mots blessants résonnait toujours dans son crâne. Il s'agenouilla par terre, enfouit sa tête dans la serviette et fondit en larmes.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine se montrait si blessant et agressif. Il ne lui avait rien fait de mal, pourtant. Après avoir pleuré pendant dix bonnes minutes, Kurt se leva, s'essuya les yeux avec sa serviette et se dirigea vers sa classe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine se comportait ainsi avec lui, mais il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Blaine change soudainement d'attitude envers lui. Et quand Kurt Hummel voulait quelques chose, il l'obtenait, peu importe ce qu'il devait faire.

* * *

THE END ! Je sais que Blaine est très vilain, mais bon, c'est pour les besoins de la fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais écrire, peut être 6 ou 7, ou plus, ou moins. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci. A Tôtbien pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapitre ! J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier, mais les évènements que je décris se passent pendant la saison 2.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Cela faisait une semaine que Kurt avait repris les cours. Il avait retrouvé tous ses amis, et malgré leur échec cuisant aux Régionales, il restaient une famille unie et feraient tout pour aller aux Nationales cette année. Leur échec avait rendu Rachel encore plus exigeante que d'habitude, au grand désespoir de Kurt. Elle allait une fois de plus réclamer tous les solos, ce qui balayait pour lui toute possibilité d'en obtenir un. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas son premier souci. Il cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi Blaine s'était emporté et l'avait insulté le premier jour de cours, et pourquoi il essayait à tout prix de l'éviter à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Pendant quelques jours, Kurt avait laissé filer, espérant que Blaine viendrait s'excuser de son attitude et redeviendrait le Blaine gentil et amusant qu'il avait rencontré pendant les vacances. Mais apparemment il avait eu tort. Blaine n'était pas venu s'excuser, et ne semblait pas ressentir l'ombre d'un remord suite à ce qu'il avait dit. Il devenait de plus en plus agressif, s'était acoquiné avec les joueurs de l'équipe de foot, et adoptait leur attitude de gorilles sans cervelles. Il poussait les gens contre leurs casiers, leur mettait la tête dans les toilettes, et les jetait dans les bennes à ordures. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié, et s'acharnait également sur _tous _les membres du Glee Club. Tous, sauf Kurt.

Le fait que Blaine ne s'en prenne pas à lui attisait encore plus la curiosité de Kurt. Depuis ce fameux jour, Blaine ne lui adressait jamais la parole et ne l'attaquait jamais. Il n'était jamais présent lorsque ses "amis" de l'équipe de foot lançaient des slushies dans la tête de Kurt, et n'était pas non plus avec eux quand ils suivaient Kurt dans les couloirs pour le couvrir d'insultes peu originales.

Kurt méditait sur tout ça en entrant dans la cafétéria. Il s'empara d'un plateau et commença à se composer un repas équilibré, comme il en avait l'habitude, lorsqu'une voix grave le fit s'arrêter :

"Je t'ai dis non, Karofsky, j'ai pas envie de le faire !"

La voix de Blaine résonna étrangement dans le crâne de Kurt. Elle était différente du jour de leur rencontre, et le ton était enragé, mais pas comme lorsqu'il lui avait balancé ces horribles insultes dans le couloir. Kurt attrapa lentement sa salade et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation :

"Allez, Anderson, on va bien se marrer ! dit Karofsky d'un ton bourru.

-Et si jamais on se fait choper ?

-On se fera pas choper ! Et puis cette tafiole n'ira rien balancer de toute manière !"

Sans même qu'il prononce son nom, Kurt savait que Karofsky parlait de lui. Il agrippa son plateau et s'installa sur la table derrière le petit groupe de joueurs de foot. Par chance, ils ne l'avaient pas encore repéré. Il les écouta parler tout en mangeant sa salade :

"C'est bon, mec, soupira Karofsky. On va juste l'enfermer dans les chiottes et balancer la cabine ! On fait ça tout le temps, et jusqu'à présent personne ne s'est plaint ! Tous ces loosers ont la trouille, alors ils ne disent rien, et les profs ne passent jamais dans ce coin du lycée, donc c'est du tout cuit !

-Et comment est-ce qu'il va sortir des toilettes ?

-Pfff, ça on s'en tape, il se débrouillera !"

Ils avaient donc l'intention de l'enfermer dans les toilettes après les cours. Kurt trembla légèrement et s'avertit intérieurement de ne pas traîner vers les toilettes derrière le lycée. Il prit une bouchée de salade et continua d'écouter :

"Les mecs, vous trouvez pas ça un peu excessif ? Je veux dire, on a pas vraiment besoin de leur faire subir ça, à lui ou aux autres. On pourrait, je sais pas, leur foutre un peu la paix ?"

Kurt faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. C'était Blaine qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il n'en revenait pas. Après toutes les tortures qu'il infligeait aux membres du Glee Club et toutes les insultes qu'il balançait aux autres élèves, Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il dise ça. Il se retourna discrètement pour observer les amis de Blaine, qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Ils restèrent bouches bées pendant quelques secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire. Karofsky se frotta un oeil et s'exclama :

"Putain, Blaine, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'adoucis mon vieux, c'est pas bon ça !"

Blaine baissa les yeux et soupira :

"Ouais, t'as raison, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée."

Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, soupira encore et leva les yeux vers Karofsky :

"Faites comme vous voulez, allez jeter la fiotte dans les chiottes, ou n'importe où, mais moi je viens pas avec vous, dit-il d'un air sévère. J'ai mieux à faire."

Il se leva, attrapa son plateau et sortit de la cafétéria sans un mot. Kurt l'observa, les yeux écarquillés. Il était sûrement en train de rêver. Blaine ne pouvait tout simplement pas réagir comme ça après l'attitude plus que détestable qu'il avait eu durant la semaine. Kurt se dépêcha de terminer son repas et sortit en trombe de la cafétéria, dans l'espoir de trouver Blaine dans le couloir. Il s'énerva lorsqu'il ne le vit pas, et se dirigea vers les toilettes en soupirant. Il retint un cri quand il vit Blaine, debout devant le lavabo et s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Kurt s'approcha doucement de Blaine et entreprit de se laver énergiquement les mains, avant de vérifier si sa coiffure était toujours impeccable.

Blaine se racla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter Kurt. Il tourna la tête lentement dans la direction de Blaine, et vit que le garçon l'observait. Kurt recula de quelques pas, et regarda Blaine d'un air intrigué. Blaine s'avança doucement vers lui, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

"Tu devrais éviter de traîner du côté des chiottes derrière le lycée, après les cours. Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres."

Kurt crut que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Blaine était en train de le prévenir qu'il se ferait attaquer près des toilettes. Il avait envie de hurler, de courir partout, de demander à Blaine pourquoi il devenait soudain aussi prévenant et -son coeur frémit à cette pensée- _protecteur_. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lever les sourcils et de dire :

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules, grimaça légèrement et répondit :

"Parce que ce serait dommage de ruiner une si jolie tenue."

Il sortit des toilettes, laissant derrière lui un Kurt étonné, et choqué. Il dut s'appuyer sur le lavabo pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Pourquoi, pourquoi Blaine avait-il changé d'attitude aussi brusquement ? Pourquoi l'avait-il averti à propos de l'humiliation que les autres lui préparaient à la fin des cours ?

Après quelques secondes, Kurt secoua la tête, vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure et sortit des toilettes. Blaine Anderson était définitivement une énigme pour lui. Mais il ferait tout pour le percer à jour, qu'importe ce qu'il devrait faire, qu'importe les conséquences.

Le lendemain, après avoir évité l'agression des toilettes la veille, Kurt se rendit en cours l'air confiant. Il était bien décidé à s'expliquer avec Blaine, d'abord pour lui demander de s'excuser platement de la façon dont il s'était comporté le premier jour, puis pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait avertit du plan des autres.

Il marchait d'un pas sûr, en souriant. Il salua Tina qui parlait à Mike d'une voix douce. Même s'ils ne le disaient pas, Kurt était certain qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il les avait surpris de nombreuses fois en train de se tenir la main, et la manière dont ils se regardaient laissait supposer qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis. Kurt sourit plus largement à cette pensée et marcha plus rapidement, quand un coup violent le fit heurter de plein fouet son casier. Il se retourna pour voir qui venait de le pousser, et ne fut pas étonné quand il vit Karofsky hurler de rire et taper dans les mains de ses coéquipiers.

Il fut plus étonné de voir que Blaine se tenait juste derrière eux, et affichait un grand sourire. C'était un sourire forcé, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Il tapa dans la main de Karofsky en riant, et se tourna vers Kurt pour lui jeter un regard rempli de pitié.

Kurt ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et le regarda s'éloigner avec les autres. Il avait eu tort de penser que Blaine avait soudainement changé d'attitude. Il restait le même Blaine méprisant et agressif. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans les toilettes n'avait absolument rien changé. Kurt se releva et soupira. Il perdrait sûrement son temps et son énergie à essayer de comprendre Blaine, mais il avait tout de même envie de tenter le coup. Même si Blaine était devenu blessant et méchant, Kurt n'avait pas oublié le garçon qu'il avait rencontré deux semaines avant la reprise des cours. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce Blaine disparaisse. Il ferait tout pour retrouver ce garçon là, peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

Finiiitoooo (je ne sais même pas si c'est un mot) Mais pourquoi Blaine change-t-il soudainement d'attitude ? Pourquoi passe-t-il du vilain pas beau au -presque- gentil garçon ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode...


	3. Chapter 3

Helloooooo ! Alors je suis sincèrement, totalement, complètement, désolement (?) désolée pour le retard dans les publications. J'ai eu quelques petits soucis personnels, donc je n'ai pas été en mesure de poster ce chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! *puppy eyes*. Hum, Bref. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, j'avais un tas de choses à dire.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Kurt marchait d'un pas lent, l'air profondément désespéré. Il écoutait à peine le bavardage incessant de Rachel à propos des Communales et du fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ait un solo, ou qu'elle chante en duo avec Finn, sans quoi ils ne gagneraient pas.

"Si je ne chante pas avec Finn, on peut dire adieu à la victoire ! dit Rachel d'un ton hautain. Nos voix s'accordent super bien ensemble, et l'alchimie que nous avons aidera grandement à...

-La dernière fois que Finn et toi avez chanté en duo, on s'est fait laminer en beauté, coupa sèchement Kurt. Alors à moins qu'il ne se soit changé en Jesse St James pendant les vacances, je doute que le faire chanter avec toi soit une bonne idée pour nous faire gagner les Communales."

Rachel le regarda d'un air choqué, puis fit la moue. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle était vraiment désespérante parfois. Son histoire avec Finn commençait à prendre une ampleur incroyable, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de lui toutes les cinq minutes. Au début, Kurt avait trouvé ça mignon, mais plus elle en parlait et moins il trouvait ses anecdotes intéressantes. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant d'écouter, montrant clairement à Rachel qu'il se fichait pas mal de savoir que Finn était friand de sandwiches au thon et au beurre de cacahuète-beurk- ou qu'il s'endormait toujours quand ils regardaient Le Magicien d'Oz. Mais Rachel, qui adorait s'écouter parler, ne portait aucune attention à l'air ennuyé que Kurt adoptait quand elle lui racontait ses histoires de couple.

Elle continuait de bouder dans son coin quand Kurt prit la parole :

"Excuse moi Rachel. Je suis désolé d'avoir mentionné ton ex petit copain, aussi connu comme le mec qui a voulu se préparer un petit déjeuner pas très équilibré sur ta tête. Mais tu sais, les shampooings aux oeufs sont très bons pour les cheveux, ça n'a peut être pas fait autant de mal que tu le crois...

-Ca suffit, Kurt ! s'écria Rachel, indignée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi désagréable en ce moment ? Tu fais sans arrêt des remarques blessantes, on croirait entendre Santana !"

Kurt soupira tristement et regarda Rachel.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment à cause des cours, et puis je me suis embrouillé avec mon père ce matin...

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause de Blaine ? hasarda Rachel."

Kurt se figea.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh, et bien, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne s'attaquait jamais à toi. Il t'ignore complètement, et ça a l'air de te perturber...

-Quoi ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Rachel ! sécria Kurt. Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il m'a dit le premier jour de cours ? Au contraire, je suis heureux qu'il m'ignore ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un autre babouin sans cervelle s'en prenne à moi !"

Rachel le regarda, surprise par son accès de colère soudain.

"Je te demande pardon, Kurt, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il martyrise tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?"

Kurt soupira. Evidemment qu'il s'était demandé pourquoi. Le comportement de Blaine était réellement étrange, et sa façon d'agir le rendait fou. Un jour il l'insultait, le jour suivant il l'ignorait totalement. Cette attitude commençait réellement à le fatiguer.

"Bon, j'ai cours là, en soupirant. On déjeune toujours ensemble ?

-Euh, j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais je déjeune en tête à tête avec Finn. On mangera ensemble demain !

-Demain c'est le week end, Rachel.

-Oh, et bien, Lundi alors ! Je dois aller en cours, à plus tard Kurt !"

Elle courut presque en direction de sa salle de classe,laissant Kurt seul au milieu des élèves. Il se dirigea vers son casier d'un pas pressé. Il allait une fois de plus manger tout seul. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la compagnie de Finn et Rachel, qui passaient leur temps à se donner la becquée et à se fixer amoureusement par dessus leurs plateaux, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de déjeuner seul. Les brutes du club de foot s'en prenaient moins à lui quand il était avec ses amis. Ainsi, il évitait les projections de nourriture gluante dans son dos. Mais pas ces derniers jours, car Finn et Rachel préféraient déjeuner_ en tête à tête_. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Toutes les personnes autour de lui tombaient amoureuses et se mettaient en couple. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir raconter des anecdotes identiques à celles de Rachel, déjeuner en tête à tête, avoir quelqu'un à qui tenir la main dans les couloirs, pour ne plus être seul à affonter le regard des autres. Il secoua la tête et continua de marcher en fixant le sol. Soudain, sa tête percuta quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour reconnaître qui il avait bousculé. Blaine. Il se tenait devant lui et le regardait l'air surpris. Kurt le détailla pendant une seconde, remarquant que ses yeux étaient incroyablement verts aujourd'hui. Ses boucles épaisses tombaient en désordre sur son front, et Kurt réprima l'envie d'y passer les doigts. Il observa les vêtements de Blaine, une chemise au dessus d'un débardeur près du corps, un jean et une paire de baskets. Cette tenue, bien que manquant de fantaisie, lui allait particulièrement bien. En fait, Blaine était vraiment beau aujourd'hui, conlut Kurt intérieurement. Il releva vite la tête et se racla la gorge.

"Euh, excuse moi, dit-il nerveusement. Je ne t'avais pas vu. J'étais, euh, perdu dans... Dans mes pensées.

-Non, non, ça va, c'est pas grave, répondit Blaine."

Kurt le regarda, surpris. Son regard n'était ni hostile, ni agressif, et le ton de sa voix était calme.

"Bon, faut que j'aille en cours, continua Blaine. A plus."

Il s'eclipsa rapidement vers sa salle de cours, laissant Kurt seul avec ses pensées. Il prit ses livres en vitesse et se précipita en cours. La matinée fut un horrible brouillard pour Kurt. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que les professeurs durent l'interpeller plusieurs fois pour qu'il se concentre sur les cours.

Il ressentit l'heure du déjeuner comme une délivrance, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il allait manger seul. Il entra dans la cafétéria d'un pas lent, en soupirant légèrement. Il attrapa un plateau et prit une salade, puis s'accorda une petite folie en choisissant des pâtes à la carbonara. Vu la qualité de la nourriture de McKinley, il allait sûrement le regretter en montant sur sa balance, mais sur le moment il s'en fichait. Il prit son plateau et se dirigea nonchalament vers une table isolée, quand un coup violent dans son dos le fit tomber, et par la même occasion renverser sa salade et la moitié de ses pâtes. Sa brique de lait avait explosé sur sa veste, et une tâche sombre avait pris forme en plein milieu du vêtement. Il grimaca en observant la tâche, et se tourna pour voir qui l'avait poussé, même si il le savait déjà.

"Tu pourrais faire attention, la vicomtesse ! J'ai failli trébucher à cause de toi ! s'écria Karofsky d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu as eu de la chance, répliqua Kurt. Tu aurais pu tomber la tête la première, et te désintégrer les neurones. Ce serait dommage d'en perdre davantage, vu le peu que tu possèdes en ce moment."

Le visage de Karofsky vira au rouge vif. Il regarda Kurt, les yeux remplis d'une indiscible rage, et brandit un poing menacant en l'air.

"Tu cherches la merde, tapette ? s'écria-t-il, furieux. Tu veux goûter à la Furie ?

-La Furie ? C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est le nom que je donne à mon poing, pédé !

-Oh, très original. Comment s'appelle l'autre ? Germaine ?"

Les yeux de Karofsky se remplirent de haine, et il fondit sur Kurt en l'attrapant par la veste.

"Je vais te démonter ta face de fillette...

-Vas-y, frappe moi devant tout le bahut, dit Kurt d'un ton provoquant. J'espère que tu aimes les heures de retenue. Tu dois être un habitué, est ce qu'ils t'ont donné une carte de membre ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Si tu la fermes pas tout de suite...

-C'est bon, Dave, laisse le tranquille."

Karofsky se retourna brutalement, et Kurt jeta un regard sur le côté pour voir qui avait parlé. C'était Blaine. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, un plateau vide à la main.

"Mais, c'est lui qui... commença Karofsky.

-T'as fini de manger, alors tu vires, répondit Blaine. T'as envie de te retrouver en retenue pendant un mois pour l'avoir frappé ?"

Karofsky grogna, puis lâcha brutalement Kurt, qui tituba et faillit tomber en arrière. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, puis arrivé à la porte, se retourna et dit à Kurt :

"Tu perds rien pour attendre, la vicomtesse."

Kurt ignora ses paroles et se pencha pour ramasser les pâtes et la salade qui collaient par terre. Il fut réellement surpris quand il vit Blaine s'agenouiller en face de lui pour l'aider à nettoyer.

Tous les élèves présents avaient arrêté de parler et de manger pour les observer. Blaine leur jeta un regard sombre.

"Vous avez un problème ? C'est pas un spectacle, alors mangez, bande de bouffons ! s'exclama-t-il."

Ils tournèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant, comme si de rien n'était. Kurt continua à ramasser la nourriture, avec l'aide de Blaine.

"Je m'excuse pour Karofsky, dit Blaine d'une voix douce.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, répondit Kurt.

-Il est un peu...

-Limité ?"

Blaine rit doucement et dit :

"Oui, ça doit être ça."

Ils continuèrent à nettoyer en silence, puis Kurt s'installa à une table dans un coin. Il faillit recracher ses pâtes quand Blaine s'installa en face de lui et commenca à manger tranquillement. Il ne posa pas de questions et finit son repas en silence.

Après la pause déjeuner, il se dirigea en cours de français. Il passa la première demi-heure à se moquer d'Azimio en français, sachant pertinemment que l'autre garçon de comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Kurt trouvait cela encore plus jouissif. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Il tourna la tête et vit Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury debouts dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui le regardaient d'un air totalement meurtri.

"Kurt, tu veux bien venir avec nous ? demanda Mr Schuester d'une voix triste."

Kurt les suivit sans dire un mot, intrigué par la situation.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait, il ne_ voulait _pas le croire. Il regardait par terre, espérant que le sol se mettrait à trembler, à vibrer et prenne la forme de ses draps, pour qu'il se réveille et se rende compte que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il descendrait à la cuisine et trouverait son père assis sur une chaise, à siroter un jus d'orange tout en engloutissant ses oeufs brouillés.

Mais tout ça était bien réel. Son père avait eu une crise cardiaque, et il était maintenant dans le coma. Un médecin arriva et les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où ils avaient placé son père. Son coeur tressaillit à la vue de son père, d'habitude grand et fort, étendu sur ce lit, entouré de fils et de moniteurs qui bipaient sans arrêt. Il s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et murmura doucement.

"Papa, tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends, serre ma main. Allez papa, serre ma main, je t'en prie..."

Il ne retourna pas en cours cet après midi. Il passa le week end enfermé dans sa chambre, recevant quelques visites de Carole qui lui apportait ses repas. Il mangeait à peine, n'ayant pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Le lundi passa dans le bouillard total. Tous les membres du Glee Club se montraient attentionés et le soutenaient dans cette épreuve, même si ils essayaient désespérément de lui transmettre leur foi. Kurt n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait besoin que son père le prenne dans ses bras, et lui dise que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait peut être plus jamais.

Mardi, Kurt marchait dans les couloirs comme un fantôme, en traînant des pieds. Il allait atteindre son casier, quand quelque chose lui percuta l'épaule. Il se retrouva par terre, et leva la tête pour regarder Karofsky droit dans les yeux. Bon sang, il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

"Hey, Hummel, le héla-t-il. Il parait que ton père est à l'hosto ?"

Kurt ne répondit pas, fixant toujours Karofsky avec un regard noir. Ce dernier continua, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

"Moi je pense qu'il en a eu marre d'avoir une folle à la maison, donc son coeur a lâché. Je le comprends, le pauvre.."

Kurt sentit son coeur se briser, puis la colère s'empara de lui. Il se leva et fit face à Karofsky.

"Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, _bordel _! hurla-t-il. Tu peux pas me _foutre la paix _? C'est trop te demander,espèce de babouin ?"

Karofsky le fixa un moment, surpris, puis l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre les casiers. Kurt pouvait sentir son haleine chaude et malodorante sur son visage.

"Toi, je vais te casser la gueule d'une force...

-David Karofsky, arrêtez ça tout de suite !"

Kurt tourna la tête et vit le principal Figgins, debout à quelques mètres d'eux.

"Dans mon bureau, sur le champ !"

Karofsky lâcha Kurt violemment et suivit le principal dans son bureau, tout en marmonnant "Tu vas le regretter, sale pédale." assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende. Kurt se précipita dans les toilettes pour hommes, s'assit par terre, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant trois jours.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais de chance ? Pourquoi est-ce que les pires choses imaginables lui arrivaient à lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Il était peut-être sur le point de perdre son père, de se retrouver orphelin, et cet espèce d'abruti s'en prenait quand même à lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur, comme les autres ?

Il pleurait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, et les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

"Hé, ça va ?"

Kurt leva la tête et vit Blaine, debout en face de lui, les mains dans les poches. Sur le moment, Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux, tant sa question était idiote.

"Oh, super, mon père est à l'hopital, je vais peut-être devenir orphelin, mais à part ça, la vie est belle ! répondit Kurt d'un ton sarcastique."

Blaine baissa les yeux et dit :

"Pardon, ma question était stupide. Je m'en excuse."

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit quelque chose qui semblait emballé dans du plastique. Kurt leva les yeux et détailla ce que Blaine tenait dans sa main. Une barre chocolatée.

"Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il en se frottant le nez et les yeux avec la manche de son pull.

-Mange, lui dit Blaine. Tu maigris à vue d'oeil, et tu es pâle comme la mort. Grignoter un peu ne te ferait pas de mal."

Kurt regarda la barre au chocolat pendant quelques secondes, puis la saisit fébrilement. Il déchira l'emballage pendant que Blaine s'agenouillait et s'installait à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment pendant qu'il mangeait, puis Blaine prit la parole :

"Comment vas ton père ? demanda-t-il.

-Son état est "critique mais stable", répondit Kurt. En gros il ne va pas plus mal, mais il ne va pas mieux non plus. On ne sait toujours pas quand ou _si_ il va se réveiller."

Blaine rejeta la tête en arrière et resta silencieux. Blaine ne posait pas trop de questions, ne cherchait pas à le rassurer.C'était en quelque sorte apaisant pour lui. C'était agréable par rapport aux autres qui le harcelaient sans cesse, lui offrant des fleurs et des cartes souhaitant un prompt rétablissement à son père.

"Je suis désolé, reprit Blaine. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

-Ouais, tout le monde dit ça, mais personne ne le sait vraiment, répondit Kurt. C'est juste une phrase tout faite destinée à rassurer...

-Ma grand mère, coupa Blaine.

-Pardon ?

-Ma grand mère est morte l'année dernière, continua Blaine. Elle a succombé à un cancer, après plus de dix ans à lutter."

Kurt avait le souffle coupé. Pourquoi Blaine lui confiait-t-il cela ?

"Toutes mes condoléances, Blaine, je suis désolé...

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je te dis ça parce que je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, j'ai vécu la même chose. Mais je te le dis, si ton père t'aime vraiment, il se battra pour toi. Ma grand mère s'est battue pendant dix ans, pour moi, pour mes parents, pour mon grand frère. Ton père fera de même."

Kurt tourna la tête, sentant les larmes couler de nouveau. Blaine posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et la serra légèrement.

"Allez, courage, lui dit-il en se levant. Ton père n'est pas prêt de te dire adieu, pas maintenant en tout cas."

Il sortit des toilettes, laissant un Kurt larmoyant et légèrement surpris derrière lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaine lui avait fait une telle révélation, mais il se sentait toutefois soulagé par ses paroles. Il se leva, se rinça le visage et alla en cours le coeur un peu moins lourd. Il fut heureux d'apprendre que Karofsky avait écopé d'une heure de retenue après l'incident près des casiers. Il se rendit à l'hopital plus confiant, persuadé que son père se battrait pour lui, pour revenir chez eux et pour pouvoir le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

Finiiiiiiiii ! Oh mon dieu, Blaine serait-il devenu gentil ? Peut-on d'ores et déjà dire au revoir au vilain pas beau qui crachait des insultes homophobes au début de l'histoire ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode *musique angoissante*...

A très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre, personnellement je l'aime bien celui là. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ah, et j'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci à tous, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que des gens apprécient ce que j'écris. Un grand merci aussi à Inès et Carlos, alias Piyoute, qui me harcèlent via facebook pour avoir la suite ! (bon j'exagère un peu, j'avoue)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Blaine conduisait sa voiture tranquillement, les mains serrées sur le volant. L'autoradio résonnait doucement dans l'habitacle, et un vent frais s'échappait des fenêtres ouvertes. Blaine appréciait vraiment être seul, au calme dans sa petite voiture. C'était nettement plus agréable que le lycée ou sa maison. Sa maison... Le simple fait d'y retourner tous les soirs l'ennuyait profondément. Entendre les disputes incessantes de ses parents, ou tout simplement écouter le silence morbide qui les remplaçait certains jours, tout ça lui était insupportable. La plupart du temps, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et passait la soirée affalé sur son lit à écouter de la musique. Quand ses parents se disputaient dans leur chambre, il poussait le volume à fond dans ses écouteurs. Parfois il allait jusqu'à garder ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles en leur présence et, malgré les protestations de sa mère, il ne les enlevait pas, tant pis si il finissait sourd comme un pot. Au moins comme ça il ne les entendrait plus se crêper le chignon tous les jours.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le quartier résidentiel où ses parents et lui vivaient, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac. Il se gara précautionneusement dans le petit emplacement à côté de la place vide où se trouvait habituellement la grosse berline de son père. Il resta un instant dans la voiture, les mains posées sur le volant, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il serra les mains sur le volant, prit une grande inspiration, puis coupa le moteur et sortit du véhicule pour se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé sous le porche, il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, puis après un dernier soupir d'agacement, il tourna la clé et poussa la porte.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied dans l'entrée, une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti émanant de la cuisine lui chatouilla les narines. Il jeta son sac au pied des escaliers et se dirigea vers la source de l'odeur. Il trouva sa mère en train de s'agiter au milieu des récipients et des ingrédients, son tablier noué fermement autour de sa taille. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux bruns et bouclés en arrière, et les avait maintenus à l'aide d'un serre-tête. Malgré cela, quelques boucles rebelles s'échappaient et tombaient sur son front, en sueur à cause de la chaleur du four.

Souriant légèrement à la vue de sa mère qui soupirait d'épuisement et d'agacement, Blaine toqua faiblement à la porte de la cuisine. Sa mère se retourna brusquement, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit son fils.

"Salut , maman, dit joyeusement Blaine en passant la main dans ses cheveux."

Sa mère s'approcha de lui, le prit par les épaules et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonsoir mon chéri, dit-elle, toujours souriante. Alors, comment était ta journée ?

-Bof, banale, un peu ennuyeuse même, comme d'habitude, répondit Blaine."

Sa mère soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lâcha ses épaules et se dirigea vers le four.

"En fait, là tout de suite, j'ai un peu faim..." murmura Blaine d'un air innocent en risquant un regard vers le four.

Sa mère laissa échapper un petit rire, puis se retourna.

"C'est près dans dix minutes, mon chou, dit-elle tendrement. Tu pourrais mettre la table en attendant, s'il te plait ?"

Blaine aquiesca et avança vers le placard où se trouvaient les assiettes. Il en prit deux, une pour lui et sa mère, puis hésita à en prendre une troisième.

"Papa rentre à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, la main tendue au-dessus des assiettes."

Sa mère se figea au dessus du plan de travail et tripota nerveusement son tablier. Elle poussa un long soupir agacé, puis se retourna.

"Dans quelques minutes, répondit-elle. Il a décidé de nous honorer de sa présence, pour une fois."

Son ton froid et distant fit légèrement frissonner Blaine. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que son père rentrait tard tous les soirs, et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa mère pour le dîner. Bien que lui préférait cela aux disputes régulières, sa mère quand à elle, ne l'approuvait pas du tout. Quand son père rentrait tard le soir, elle l'attendait dans le salon pour l'inonder de questions et de reproches en tous genres. Il avait prétendu avoir un boulot monstre, mais Blaine voyait très bien que sa mère avait du mal à croire cette histoire. Alors, tous les soirs, elle lui posait des tas de questions, et tout ça se terminait en dispute. De sa chambre, Blaine entendait parfaitement les hurlements de sa mère et les grognements frustrés de son père. C'était presque devenu sa berceuse pour s'endormir.

Il prit la troisième assiette, attrapa des couverts et se dirigea vers le salon. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de mettre la table, un bruit de clés agitées dans tous les sens se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, et son père fit irruption dans l'entrée en grognant et en soupirant. Il posa brusquement son attaché-case par terre, se frotta nerveusement les yeux puis tourna la tête pour regarder Blaine, debout devant la grande table.

"Tu aurais pu mieux garer ta voiture, dit-il froidement. J'ai failli la percuter et rayer ma portière en entrant dans le garage.

-Bonsoir papa, je suis content de te voir, moi aussi, répondit Blaine d'un ton sarcastique. Je me suis garé aussi bien qu'il est possible de se garer avec l'épave qui me sert de voiture.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, répliqua son père. Je te rappelle que c'est nous qui t'avons payé cette "épave".

-Techniquement, c'est moi qui lui ai payé, rétorqua sa mère depuis la cuisine. Le son de sa voix les fit tous les deux sursauter. Et quand on voit l'état de cette voiture, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en changer."

Blaine fit un bond en direction de la cuisine, suivit de son père qui avait retiré son manteau et l'avait accroché au porte-manteau.

"Sérieusement, maman ? s'exclama Blaine en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu n'y pense pas, Sharon ! protesta son père. La voiture qu'il possède en ce moment convient parfaitement !

-Et bien, elle ne me convient pas, lança sa mère, les mains sur les hanches. Vois-tu, Richard, je veux offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux à mon fils, et par conséquent je ne peux pas le laisser conduire un véhicule pareil."

Son père soupira puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en balayant la cuisine du regard.

"A quelle heure dîne-t-on ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec."

Le regard de sa mère s'assombrit, et Blaine soupira d'agacement. Son père avait le don de les énerver tous les deux en prononcant à peine trois mots.

"Dans cinq minutes, répondit sa mère. Allez vous mettre à table, je vais servir les macaroni."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place sur leurs chaises. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère arriva avec un grand récipient rempli de pâtes dans les mains. Elle les servit généreusement, puis retourna à la cuisine après s'être versé quelques pâtes dans son assiette. Elle revint avec le poulet rôti, le coupa puis donna une cuisse à Blaine, une à son père, et se réserva le blanc. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. Le père de Blaine lisait le journal tout en mangeant, une habitude que sa mère n'appréciait pas vraiment. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira.

"Pffff...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sa mère. Blaine leva les yeux pour observer son père, qui semblait perturbé.

-Encore des homosexuels qui manifestent pour l'égalité du mariage, répondit son père en soupirant. Tout ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Ils ne font que manifester pacifiquement, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? demanda sa mère."

Son père posa le journal sur la table et la dévisagea comme si elle s'était soudain changée en monstre hideux.

"Ce qui me gêne ? Tu plaisantes, Sharon ! s'écria son père. Ces gens là ne devraient pas être autorisés à se marier, encore moins à s'afficher en public !

-Et pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit ? demanda Blaine d'un ton sec."

Son père se tourna pour lui adresser le même regard qu'à sa mère.

"Parce que c'est totalement contre- nature, répliqua-t-il en regardant Blaine droit dans les yeux. Pour autant que je me souvienne, le mariage est l'union légitime d'un homme et d'une femme, et non pas de deux hommes ou de deux femmes ! Si ma mère était là, je suis certain qu'elle préfèrerait retourner dans sa tombe plutôt que de voir des gens comme _ça _à tous les coins de rue, et je la comprendrai !"

L'évocation de sa grand mère disparue fit battre douloureusement le coeur de Blaine. Il serra sa fourchette dans sa main et baissa la tête en se mordant la langue pour empêcher les larmes de prendre forme dans ses yeux.

Sa mère remarqua sa détresse et fit un geste pour lui prendre la main, mais il la repoussa doucement. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari et lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.

"Ne dis pas de choses comme ça, Richard, dit-elle tristement. Je te rappelle que tu parles de ta mère, et de la grand-mère de Blaine.

-Oh, s'il te plait, Sharon, cesse d'être aussi ridiculement vulnérable ! De toute manière, je suis certain qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi sur ce sujet...

-Arrête, Richard. Arrête ça tout de suite."

La voix de la mère de Blaine résonna bruyamment dans la pièce. Blaine leva les yeux et lut dans son regard qu'une dispute allait bientôt éclater. Il termina son repas en vitesse, prit son assiette, la rangea dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans un bruit. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre, il entendit sa mère crier depuis le salon.

"Comment peux-tu manquer de coeur à ce point ? Tu ne ressens donc rien en ce qui concerne la mort de ta propre mère ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Sharon, elle est morte il y a plus d'un an, il faut tourner la page, la vie continue...

-As-tu oublié dans quel état était Blaine après sa mort ? Tu as oublié qu'il a fait une_ dépression _? Qu'il a suivit une thérapie pendant des mois après cet évènement ? Et qu'il est toujours sous anti-déprésseurs ? Aurais-tu oublié tout ça, Richard ?

-Bien sur que non...

-Alors, je t'en supplie, évite de parler d'Elizabeth devant Blaine, surtout si c'est pour justifier des opinions auxquelles elle n'adhèrerait sûrement pas...

-Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle n'y adhèrerait pas ? s'écria son père d'un air indigné.

-Parce que ta mère n'a jamais, jamais pensé de telles choses. C'était une femme aimante, douce et attentionnée. Jamais elle n'a critiqué quiconque, ou jugé une personne sans la connaître. En fait, ta mère était tout le contraire de toi."

Blaine entendit le bruit des chaussure à talons de sa mère dans les escaliers, et se dirigea vers son lit d'un pas lourd. Il s'assit lourdement quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sa mère entra silencieusement dans la pièce, referma la porte, marcha vers le lit et prit place à côté de lui. Elle lui caressa gentiment le dos et remua pour se rapprocher de lui.

"Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce."

Blaine hocha lentement la tête en fixant le sol.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, chéri, continua-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Tout ça ne me plait pas non plus, tu sais. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de me disputer avec ton père ce soir, c'est la première fois que nous dînons tous les trois depuis des semaines. Mais...

-Mais il a agit comme un con, comme il a l'habitude de le faire, rétorqua Blaine, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol."

La main de sa mère glissa jusqu'à son épaule, qu'elle serra doucement. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Blaine.

"Ne dis pas ça, Blaine, dit-elle tristement. Ton père est un peu... Débordé, en ce moment. Il a plein de travail, il est épuisé, ne le blâme pas pour des choses qu'il dit sous le coup de la fatigue."

Sa voix était tremblante, comme si elle avait du mal à se convaincre elle-même que ses paroles étaient vraies. Blaine saisit la main sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis sa mère se dégagea de son étreinte, lui prit les mains et caressa ses paumes avec ses pouces. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Allez, c'est l'heure de se coucher, mon chéri, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Blaine en retirant les mains de celles de sa mère.

-Bon, prends-les et ensuite au lit, dit-elle en caressant gentiment les boucles sur son front."

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Après l'avoir ouverte, elle se retourna et adressa un sourire timide à Blaine.

"Je t'aime, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi, maman."

Après qu'elle ait refermé la porte, Blaine se leva et rentra dans sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit le placard au-dessus du lavabo et en sortit un flacon orange. Il l'ouvrit et prit deux petites pilules, qu'il avala d'un coup. Il se brossa rapidement les dents, puis revint dans sa chambre pour mettre son pyjama. Après avoir retiré son t shirt et enfilé un bas de jogging un peu trop petit, il s'affala sur son lit, éteignit la lumière et attrapa son Ipod sur la table de nuit. Il activa la lecture aléatoire, et la première chanson le détendit. Ou peut-être que c'était les anti-dépresseurs qui commencaient à faire effet. Il s'en fichait un peu en fait. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter doucement.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life..._

Il s'endormit paisiblement, et quand il se réveilla il eut l'impression d'avoir hiberné pendant des mois.

Après avoir pris une douche, il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva sa mère en train de boire un café, vêtue d'un tailleur gris perle. Il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner, embrassa sa mère et partit pour le lycée.

Plus il s'approchait de McKinley, plus son cerveau commençait à être accaparé par la seule personne qui hantait ses pensées quand il était au lycée : Kurt Hummel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon l'obsédait. Non, en vérité il savait très bien pourquoi. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Lorsqu'il gara sa voiture dans le parking du bâtiment, son esprit fut frappé d'un million de pensées différentes, et il lui fallut toute sa concentration et son bon sens pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre le volant. Est-ce que Kurt allait bien ? L'état de son père s'était-il amélioré ? Est-ce que cet abruti de Karofsky l'avait encore provoqué ?

Il tenta en vain de chasser ces pensées de son esprit puis sortit de sa voiture. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il vit Kurt, appuyé contre son casier, ses livres à la main, soupirant à côté d'une fille brune assez petite. Blaine ne la connaissait pas, mais le visage de cette fille lui était familier. Il lui avait sans doute déjà balancé un slushie.

Voyant que Kurt allait bien, du moins physiquement, Blaine sourit et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Une voix grave et bourrue le stoppa net.

"Hé, Anderson ! beugla Karofsky à l'autre bout du couloir, tu viens ou quoi ?"

Blaine balaya le couloir du regard et aperçut Karofsky et le reste de l'équipe de foot, appuyés contre une rangée de casier, en train de l'observer. Il soupira et marcha dans leur direction. Tout en marchant, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard bleu pétillant de Kurt. Mon dieu, ses yeux étaient vraiments magnifiques, pensa-t-il en le fixant.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il détourna les yeux et secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il arriva devant Karofsky et sa bande donna une tape amicale à chacun d'eux en poussant les mêmes grognements soit-disant "virils" qu'eux.

"Alors, à quels bouffons on s'attaque aujourd'hui ? demanda Karofsky en riant.

-Les mecs du club audiovisuel ! répliqua Azimio. Ils m'énervent avec leurs grosses lunettes et leurs fringues qui datent de l'an 40 !"

Toute la bande éclata de rire, et Blaine soupira.

"La journée va être longue, pensa-t-il."

Il tourna la tête et vit Kurt, qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe en soupirant. Il sourit encore à la vue du garçon en s'appuyant contre un casier à côté de Karofsky. Il se sentait toujours mieux quand il voyait Kurt, et lorsqu'il croisait ses magnifiques yeux bleus, sa vie lui paraissait moins stressante et pesante.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce sentiment lui faisait du bien.

Beaucoup de bien...

* * *

Chanson : (Vous l'avez sûrement deviné) Fuckin' Perfect de Pink

Permalink Youtube : watch?v=Hl0qf1pgjEs&feature=fvst


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 ! Lisez, me forcez pas à pointer un revolver sur vous ! (je rigoooooooole, je ne sors mon arme qu'en cas d'urgence. Mouahaha)

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Blaine était installé à une table au fond de la cafétéria, à l'abri des regards. Il mangeait seul. Par chance, Karofsky et ses idiots de coéquipiers ne mangeaient pas à la même heure que lui, il disposait donc d'une demi heure tranquille, loin de ces abrutis décérébrés. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour les supporter toute la matinée. Leur seule distraction était de faire subir les pires tortures aux autres élèves, et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à planifier des attaques toutes plus débiles et immatures les unes que les autres. Leur conversation de ce matin n'avait pas fait exception :

"Alors, à quels bouffons on s'attaque aujourd'hui ? avait déclaré Karofsky en riant.

-Aux mecs du club audiovisuel ! avait répliqué Azimio. Ils m'énervent avec leurs grosses lunettes et leurs fringues qui datent de l'an 40 !"

Toute la bande avait éclaté de rire, excepté Blaine. Ils avaient ensuite passé l'heure suivante à imaginer toutes sortes de plans pour humilier les membres du club audiovisuel. Enfin, ils avaient mis trois quarts d'heure à réfléchir à un plan, puis dix minutes à débattre sur quelle blague était la meilleure. Blaine était réellement étonné de l'inventivité et l'originalité dont ils faisaient preuves, quand on savait à quel point leurs cerveaux étaient limités. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, il allait retrouver cette bande de macaques. Il soupira et se concentra sur son hamburger.

"Salut, fit une voix en face de lui."

Il leva les yeux et faillit tomber à la renverse. Kurt se tenait devant lui, un plateau dans les mains et l'observait timidement.

"Euh, sa... Salut, répondit Blaine, surpris."

Ils restèrent là à se regarder pendant quelques minutes, Kurt debout devant la table et Blaine qui faisait claquer sa fourchette contre son plateau.

Kurt s'approcha nerveusement et serra son plateau dans ses mains.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Euh, oui, b... Bien sûr."

Kurt s'avança et s'installa en face de lui. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux toutes les deux secondes pour l'observer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Kurt vienne déjeuner en sa compagnie.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à Kurt, il décida de briser le silence.

"Hum, comment va ton père ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette."

Kurt leva la tête et le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis se racla doucement la gorge.

"Toujours dans le même état, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Pas d'améliorations en vue, et on ne sait toujours pas quand il va se réveiller."

Blaine se pinça les lèvres et le regarda tristement. Il avait vraiment de la peine pour lui, et il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sentit quelque chose de dur emballé dans du plastique. Il sursauta presque. Il avait complètement oublié la barre au chocolat qu'il avait apportée pour Kurt. Kurt remarqua son air paniqué et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Euh..."

Blaine sortit la barre de sa poche et lui tendit timidement.

"Tient, lui dit-il en tendant le bras au maximum. Je... J'ai vu que tu avais aimé celle de l'autre jour, alors, euh, je t'en ai apporté une autre."

Kurt fixa un moment son bras tendu, puis attrapa la friandise et la rangea dans son sac en marmonnant un "merci" légèrement surpris. Ils continuèrent à manger silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'arrête et le regarde.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il."

Blaine leva la tête et le fixa, confus.

"De quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es... Gentil avec moi ? Tu es ami avec les membres du club de foot, tu devrais me pousser contre les casiers, me mettre la tête dans les toilettes, me jeter dans les bennes à ordures et me balancer des slushies au visage. C'est un peu comme un rituel pour être accepté parmi eux. Pour être accepté_ dans ce lycée_. Alors, pourquoi tu te comporte différement avec moi ?"

Blaine le dévisageait, les yeux grands ouverts. Des milliers de réponses affluèrent en même temps dans son esprit. Pourquoi il était différent avec lui ? Parce que contrairement aux autres élèves de ce lycée, Kurt était intelligent. Il était talentueux, doux, fragile. Il était différent des autres, et se fichait éperduemment de l'opinion que ces derniers avaient de lui.

Au lieu de lui répondre tout ça, Blaine se contenta de regarder Kurt, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il se sentit soudain très nerveux. Son coeur battait anormalement fort, sa respiration s'accélera.

Kurt continuait de le fixer, attendant une réponse. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle, maintenant.

"Euh..."

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner lui sauva la vie. Il se leva en vitesse et attrapa son plateau.

"Euh, je dois y aller, dit-il nerveusement. A... A plus tard."

Il sortit rapidement de la cafétéria et se précipita dans le couloir.

Quand il était avec Kurt, il ressentait des tas de choses. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir. Qu'il ne _devait pas _ressentir. Ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Karofsky et sa bande de primates l'apprenaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il marchait en direction du terrain de foot, où avait lieu l'entraînement des Cheerios. Il resta là à les regarder, jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours et apercevant les membres du club de foot.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Ce qu'il ressentait avec Kurt, il pourrait très bien le ressentir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que son entourage accepterait.

Lorsque les cheerleaders eurent droit à une pause de cinq minutes, il s'approcha des gradins et les observa discuter entre elles. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une blonde assez jolie, qui discutait avec une latino aux cheveux noirs et une autre blonde à l'air un peu ahuri.

"Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittanny Pierce, énonça-t-il mentalement."

On lui avait parlé de ces trois filles et, après ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'avait aucune envie de leur adresser la parole ne serait-ce que pour leur demander l'heure. Alors sortir avec l'une d'elles, aucune chance.

Il continua de chercher. Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur une petite brune, assise toute seule sur les gradins, buvant de l'eau et s'épongeant le front avec une serviette.

Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Blaine s'approcha des gradins et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

"Salut, murura-t-il doucement."

La fille sursauta et étouffa un cri. Elle le dévisagea, visiblement surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

"Euh, sa... Salut, répondit-elle, bouche bée."

Elle tourna la tête, comme pour éviter de le regarder. Blaine remarqua alors une petite trace de terre sur sa joue. Il s'approcha encore et saisit sa serviette.

"Tu as une tâche, là, dit-il en lui essuyant doucement le visage."

Elle sursauta légèrement au contact de la serviette, mais elle le laissa faire.

"M-Merci, bégaya-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement."

Blaine posa la serviette, puis la fixa.

"Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh, Amy.

-Amy ? C'est un joli nom. Moi c'est...

-Blaine Anderson. On m'a parlé de toi.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?

-Que tu étais ami avec David Karofsky et sa bande de macaques aux neurones calcinés, et que tu étais un salaud de première qui adore martyriser les élèves sans défenses. Aurais-je omis des détails ?"

Blaine la regarda, légèrement surpris, puis éclata de rire.

"Non, tu as a peu près tout dis, répondit-il, amusé."

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, l'air agacé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle en l'examinant de haut en bas."

Blaine inspira exagérément et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il se pencha légèrement sur son visage et murmura :

"Dis-moi, Amy, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?"

Amy tenta de reculer, mais Blaine l'attrapa fermement par le bras, la rapprochant de quelques centimètres.

"N-non, bégaya-t-elle. P... Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance, pour que tu puisses voir que tout ce qu'on t'a raconté à mon sujet n'est pas forcément vrai."

Il pouvait sentir Amy trembler légèrement sous sa main.

"Et pourquoi j'accepterais ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur."

Blaine se rapprocha davantage, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Amy.

"Parce que je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus à mon sujet, murmura-t-il."

Amy tremblait pour de bon cette fois, visiblement séduite et à la fois intimidée par ses avances.

"Mmmmh, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. C'est toujours mieux que de rester chez moi."

Blaine rit et s'écarta un peu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna la tête.

"Breadstix, à vingt heures ? demanda-t-il.

-D'accord, j'y serai."

Puis elle partit en direction des Cheerios qui commençaient à se regrouper pour la reprise de l'entraînement.

En jetant un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté des gradins, Blaine vit que toute l'équipe de football l'observait. Karofsky fit un geste encourageant de la main et leva un pouce. Les autres affichaient une expression mi-jalouse, mi-respectueuse.

Tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Il avait un rendez-vous avec une cheerleader très mignonne, et tous ses "amis" l'avaient vu la séduire en un temps record.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait mal ?

* * *

Voili voilou ! Personnellement, c'est pas mon chapitre favori. Mais bon...

Amy n'est qu'une pure invention émanant de mon esprit diabolique, et elle aura un rôle important dans l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! Je vous en remercie d'avance !

A Tôtbien !


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter ! Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai passé la nuit entière dessus. Et j'ai le cerveau en vrac.

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Blaine était assis dans les gradins et regardait le ciel. Amy était installée sur ses genoux et jouait avec ses boucles. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et dit :

"Amy...

-Mmmh ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, plaisanta-t-elle."

Blaine la regarda en souriant et écarta une mèche de son front du bout des doigts. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et continua :

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu connais Kurt Hummel ?"

Amy lâcha la boucle qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son doigt et posa la tête contre les cheveux de Blaine. Elle resta pensive quelques secondes.

"Kurt Hummel ? Oui, je le connais, répondit-elle. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit plus dans l'équipe, je l'aimais bien...

-Pardon ? s'étonna Blaine.

-Oui, il a rejoint les Cheerios l'année dernière, avec son amie Mercedes Jones. C'est dommage qu'ils aient quitté l'équipe, ils étaient vraiment doués...

-Tu... Tu étais proche de lui ? demanda timidement Blaine."

Amy écarta la tête et le regarda.

"Assez, répondit-elle. On se parlait souvent, on rigolait beaucoup ensemble. C'est un garçon incroyable. Il est... Unique."

Blaine sentit son coeur battre un peu trop fort. Il respira lentement pour tenter de se calmer, tandis qu'Amy continuait de parler :

"Après qu'il ait quitté l'équipe, on s'est un peu perdus de vue. On se salue toujours dans les couloirs, mais les seuls moments où on pouvait se parler, c'était pendant les entraînements. Il fait partie du Glee Club. Je l'aurais bien rejoins, mais...

-Mais quoi ?"

Amy remua un peu dans ses bras, et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

"Ben, le problème, c'est que j'ai une voix de casserole."

Blaine rit doucement et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

"Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-il contre son visage.

-On voit bien que tu ne m'as jamais entendu chanter, répondit-elle en riant. Je me demande même comment je fais pour ne pas casser le miroir quand je chante dans ma salle de bain."

Blaine rit encore, lui caressa gentiment la joue et l'enlaça tendrement. Amy était réellement différente des autres cheerleaders qu'il avait rencontré. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisie. Elle était douce, gentille et ne jugeait personne.

Bien qu'elle soit une Cheerio, Amy ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la catégorie des "gens populaires". Oui, elle était dans l'équipe, mais elle ne possédait pas un très bon équilibre et n'était pas très grande, elle était donc cantonnée en bas de la pyramide, ou comme elle l'appelait, "l'échelle sociale". Selon elle, plus on était bas dans la pyramide, moins on était populaire. Amy étant un des "piliers" de la pyramide, autant dire que sa côte de popularité avoisinait le zéro.

En plus de tout ça, Amy souffrait d'une légère dyslexie, ce qui lui valait les moqueries de ses coéquipières. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle adorait faire partie de l'équipe, Blaine voyait bien que ça la touchait. Il la serra plus fort et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"Oh non, soupira Amy."

Blaine, surpris, leva les yeux et la regarda. Elle semblait perturbée, presque terrifiée. Ses yeux fixaient le bas des gradins.

Il suivit son regard et vit ce qui causait son trouble.

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et Brittanny Pierce marchaient sur le terrain, rigolant et piaillant très fort. Lorsqu'elles les aperçurent, Santana afficha un sourire mesquin et hurla dans leur direction :

"Hé, Amy ! Tu n'as donc pas vu la pancarte "interdit aux naines" avant de monter sur les gradins avec ton hobbit ?

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à lire la pancarte, rétorqua Quinn."

Les deux filles gloussèrent et recommencèrent à marcher. Le visage d'Amy s'assombrit. Elle remua dans les bras de Blaine, qui regardait dans leur direction.

"Hé, Fabray ! héla-t-il."

Les trois filles se retournèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Quinn.

-Je tiens à te féliciter."

Quinn leva un sourcil et s'avança, les mains sur les hanches.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle."

Les lèvres de Blaine s'étirèrent en un sourire diabolique, puis il répliqua :

"Ca fait officiellement un mois que les cours ont repris, et tu n'es toujours pas en cloque ! Bravo ! Je pense que si tu tiens encore un mois de plus, on devra te remettre une médaille, ou un trophée !"

Quinn lui jeta un regard noir, et Santana et Brittanny arrivèrent derrière elle pour la reculer. Elles continuait de regarder Blaine d'un air menaçant.

"La ferme, Anderson, lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

-Eclatez vous bien les demi-portions ! cria Santana."

Puis elles s'éloignèrent. Blaine entendit Quinn murmurer faiblement "Pour qui il se prend celui là ?" Cette remarque le fit rire, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Amy.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'allais pas rester là à les regarder se moquer de toi...

-Oui, mais Quinn a vécu une expérience terrible l'année dernière, tu ne peux pas plaisanter avec ça.

-Expérience terrible ou pas, elle n'en reste pas moins une garce, rétorqua Blaine.

-Dis donc, tu peux parler toi ! plaisanta Amy en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule."

Blaine éclata de rire et pressa son front contre celui d'Amy, qui ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Blaine berçant doucement Amy dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils étaient pelotonnés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient le rester des heures. Blaine aimait bien le parfum d'Amy, et il avait l'impression qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

"Bon, il faut que j'y aille, murmura Amy au bout de quelques minutes.

-Déjà ? demanda Blaine en la serrant un peu plus fort pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Oui, répondit-elle. L'entraînement a lieu dans le gymnase. Si on est en retard le coach Sylvester nous fait faire dix séries d'abdos de plus, alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à être à l'heure."

Elle se leva et attrapa Blaine par les épaules.

"A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle."

Elle l'embrassa doucement, presque timidement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais Blaine avait l'impression qu'elle hésitait toujours à l'embrasser de manière sincère. Il pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il rit doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

"A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il à son tour."

Puis elle partit en direction du gymnase.

Après avoir contemplé le ciel pendant plusieurs minutes, Blaine se décida à se lever.

Il marchait lentement, tout en pensant à sa relation avec Amy. Il l'adorait, c'était une fille vraiment incroyable. Il aimait aussi l'embrasser, il trouvait ça plutôt agréable, mais bizarrement, quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Il arriva bientôt dans le couloir désert. Il marchait en traînant des pieds, les yeux fixés vers le sol. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui marchait dans sa direction et qui ne faisait pas non plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour.

Soudain, il percuta quelque chose de doux. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il entendit un cri, puis quelque chose de chaud et lourd s'abattit sur lui. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur et leva les yeux pour voir qui était tombé sur lui. Il ne réussit pas à distinguer grand chose, hormis une peau particulièrement pâle et des vêtements qui avaient l'air assez classes.

Son coeur manqua de s'arrêter quand il croisa deux yeux bleus pétillants qui le fixaient.

C'était Kurt.

"Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Kurt en s'écartant de lui en vitesse."

Blaine n'arrivait pas à répondre. Son coeur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il eut brusquement très chaud. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser.

"Blaine, est-ce que ça va ?

-Euh..."

Il n'arrivait même pas à parler. Son cerveau bourdonnait dans son crâne.

"Je... Je dois y aller, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée."

Il se leva et partit en courant, sous le regard étonné de Kurt.

Il couru à en perdre haleine dans le couloir, jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes. Il s'écroula devant les lavabos quand il entra dans la pièce.

Il avait le crâne en ébullition. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il avait du mal à respirer. Il alluma un robinet et s'aspergea le visage, avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça en présence de quelqu'un, encore moins en présence d'un_ garçon_. Dès qu'il voyait Kurt, son coeur s'emballait, son estomac se tordait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il trouvait Kurt incroyablement beau. Avec sa peau pâle, son visage fin et ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant absolument magnifique...

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments. Pas pour Kurt. Toutes ces choses, il devait les ressentir quand il était avec Amy. Après tout, c'était avec elle qu'il sortait. Il aimait Amy. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

Mais, était-il _amoureux _d'elle ?

Oui, forcément. Il sortait avec elle. Elle était sa petite amie. On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un sans être amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Kurt était assis sur sa chaise et s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude. Les cours d'histoire l'ennuyaient toujours, surtout qu'en ce moment il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter la vie trépidante de Charlemagne. Il s'inquiétait toujours de l'état de santé de son père. De tous les soins qu'on lui prodiguait, aucun n'apportait de résultat concluant. Son état ne s'améliorait pas et de jours en jours, Kurt perdait peu à peu tout espoir en la guérison de son père. Il passait ses nuits à l'hôpital, parfois en compagnie de Carole et Finn, qui étaient tout aussi inquiets que lui. Il ne dormait quasiment jamais, toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de vie de la part de son père. Un sourcillement, le mouvement d'un doigt, un grognement quelconque signifiant qu'il se réveillait.

Mais rien ne se passait. Son père ne bougeait pas. Il était réellement déprimé, et même le soutien de ses amis ne suffisait plus. Les seuls moments qui lui avaient vraiment apporté du réconfort avaient été quand Blaine lui avait offert des friandises et avait tenté de le consoler.

Blaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et quand ils s'étaient percutés dans le couloir Blaine avait fuit très rapidement. Probablement pour aller retrouver sa...

"Hé, Kurt, chuchota Mercedes à côté de lui. Regarde Quinn."

Kurt tourna la tête et aperçut Quinn, qui frappait machinalement son crayon contre sa table, en pinçant les lèvres. Elle semblait énervée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Kurt.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était faite remettre à sa place par Blaine Anderson, murmura Tina à sa droite.

-Comment ça ? chuchota Kurt.

-Apparemment, Santana et elle se seraient moquées de sa petite amie... répondit Mercedes.

-Alors il l'a défendue, continua Tina. Il aurait blagué à propos de... De ce qui s'est passé avec Quinn l'an passé.

-C'est moche pour Quinn, mais tu ne trouve pas ça trop mignon ? s'extasia Mercedes. Tu sais qui est sa petite amie bien sûr.

-Euh, oui, c'est Amy, répondit Kurt. Je me souviens d'elle."

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Amy. De toutes les cheerleaders, c'était la seule qu'il appréciait réellement. C'était une fille très gentille, qui ne portait aucun jugement et s'entraînait dur pour faire la fierté de son équipe. Et puis, Blaine et elle allaient très bien ensemble, il fallait le reconnaître.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur lorsqu'il les avait vu s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait ressenti ça. Dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il lui avait parut évident que Blaine était hétéro. Il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions, et même si ça avait été le cas, elles auraient été balayées de son esprit dès le premier jours de cours, lorsque Blaine lui avait craché toutes ces insultes horribles à la figure. Il frissonna légèrement à ce souvenir.

Depuis ce jour, sa relation avec Blaine avait beaucoup changé. Le garçon ne s'était pas excusé de ses paroles blessantes, mais il avait changé d'attitude tellement rapidement que Kurt n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance. Du jour au lendemain, il était passé de brutal et agressif à doux et presque attentionné. Ce brusque changement de comportement intriguait grandement Kurt.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et tous les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle. Kurt traîna derrière eux, déjà déprimé à l'idée de passer une nuit de plus à l'hôpital, à angoisser et à attendre un miracle qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais.

La sonnerie stridente de son téléphone l'arracha à ses pensées. Il le sortit de sa poche, regarda l'écran et soupira. Il venait de recevoir un message de Finn.

_Mec, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. _

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Finn ? _

_J'ai oublié mon caleçon dans les vestiaires. Tu veux bien aller le récupérer ? _

_Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il est absolument hors de question que je mette les pieds dans ces vestiaires, surtout pour aller récupérer ton caleçon ! _

_Allez, s'il te plait, Kurt. J'en ai besoin, c'est mon caleçon porte-bonheur ! _

_Et alors ? _

_Alors Lundi j'ai un contrôle de maths, et si je le porte pas, je vais me planter en beauté ! _

_Finn... _

_Je t'en supplie, Kurt ! _

_..._

_S'IL TE PLAIIIIIT ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ! _

_Pfff, bon, d'accord. Avec tes capacités mentales, un caleçon porte bonheur ne sera pas de trop je pense. _

_Oh, merci merci merci ! Tu me sauves la vie, tu sais pas à quel point ! _

_Je sais, je sais..._

_On se voit à l'hôpital ! _

_Ouais. _

Kurt fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il faillit vomir. L'odeur de sueur était encore omniprésente et le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il se couvrit le nez avec sa manche et commença à chercher le casier de Finn. Il ne fut pas compliqué à trouver, c'était le plus sale et le seul qui était encore entrouvert. Il avait probablement perdu la clé, ou avait tout simplement oublié de le verrouiller. Kurt soupira. Finn était tellement distrait et tête en l'air, que si sa tête était amovible, il l'oublierait sûrement tous les matins avant d'aller en cours.

Kurt tenta tant bien que mal d'enrouler sa main dans sa manche, pour la protéger des potentielles infections qu'il pourrait attraper en farfouillant dans ce casier. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et commença à chercher. Il retint un cri de victoire quand il attrapa un caleçon bleu ciel avec des motifs Mickey Mouse dessus. Il l'examina un moment puis pouffa. A presque dix-sept ans, Finn portait encore des caleçons de gamins de douze ans. C'était à la fois ridicule et mignon.

Kurt fourra rapidement le caleçon dans son sac et referma le casier avec précaution. Puis il se retourna, prêt à partir, mais quelque chose lui bloqua le passage. Il étouffa un cri en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Blaine. Le coeur de Kurt rata un battement.

"B-Blaine ? bégaya-t-il. Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Pour toute réponse, Blaine lui jeta un regard sombre, qui le fit instantanément reculer. Blaine s'approcha doucement de lui, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se retrouve coincé entre lui et les casiers. Kurt eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Son coeur cognait fort contre sa poitrine, et il se sentait rougir.

Tout à coup, le regard de Blaine changea. Son expression s'attendrit. Il appprocha son visage de celui de Kurt et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un millier d'étoiles explosèrent dans le crâne de Kurt. Son corps entier se mit à trembler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était incroyable.

Il pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre celles de Blaine, et le garçon sursauta violemment. Lorsqu'il laissa sa langue dessiner ses lèvres, Blaine recula tellement violemment qu'il percuta les casiers.

Il regardait Kurt avec des yeux remplis de panique. Il respirait bruyamment en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis, sans raison, il sortit des vestiaires et courut dans le couloir.

"Blaine, attends ! hurla Kurt en tentant de le suivre."

Mais le garçon était déjà sorti. Kurt se laissa tomber lourdement, le dos contre les casiers, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé, exactement ?

Blaine était hétéro. Il avait une petite amie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire dans les vestiaires.

Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'était passé. Blaine l'avait embrassé dans les vestiaires. Puis il avait fui. Kurt n'y croyait pas. Il ne _voulait pas _y croire.

Il tentait toujours de contrôler sa respiration quand son téléphone sonna. Il l'attrapa et décrocha rapidement.

"Allo ?

-Kurt ? s'écria Carole. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu étais censé nous retrouver à l'hôpital il y a au moins dix minutes !

-Euh, oui, désolé. J'avais des... Des choses à récupérer.

-D'accord, dépêche-toi mon chéri, nous t'attendons !

-D'accord, j'arrive."

Il se leva et quitta le lycée en vitesse. Même si ce qui venait de se passer le troublait énormément, son père était plus important. Il règlerait toute cette histoire avec Blaine lundi. Il avait besoin d'explications.

Il fallait qu'il tire tout ça au clair, peu importe ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

* * *

Voilààààà ! Haha ! Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain épisode (oui, j'adore dire ça :3)

A Tôtbien !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonzouuuuuuur ! Je poste ENFIN le septième chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue, mais avec la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Vous risquez d'attendre aussi longtemps pour le chapitre 8, je suis vraiment désolée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

"Kurt, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?"

Kurt leva les yeux vers Carole qui le fixait, l'air inquiète. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

Carole eut l'air encore plus inquiète. Elle déposa son café et continua :

"Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison avec Finn ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu es épuisé, Kurt, ça fait une semaine que tu passes tes nuits à l'hôpital. Tu dors à peine, et tu ne manges presque plus..

- Carole, je ne veux pas rentrer, je... Je ne _peux pas_."

Carole lui lança un regard triste et compréhensif. Elle attrapa sa main gauche qui reposait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et la serra doucement.

"Je comprends, mon chéri. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à t'infliger ça, ce n'est pas bien. Tu as besoin de sommeil...

- D'accord, d'accord. Je rentrerai avec Finn ce soir."

Carole poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui lâcha la main. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Carole buvant son café et Kurt tapotant du pied par terre, les yeux rivés sur son père, toujours inconscient.

Mais les pensées de Kurt n'étaient pas exclusivement centrées sur son père. Il avait beau tenter tant bien que mal de s'en empêcher, il pensait sans arrêt à ce qui était arrivé au lycée quelques heures plus tôt.

Blaine l'avait embrassé. Blaine Anderson, la brute du lycée, le garçon que tout le monde craignait, qui sortait avec une cheerleader.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi Kurt avait-il trouvé cela agréable, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes ?

"Kurt ? Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air préocuppé..."

Il entendit à peine Carole se rapprocher et s'agenouiller devant lui.

"Non, ça va, je... Je vais bien, répondit-il. Mais il vit dans les yeux de Carole qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot."

Il la repoussa légèrement et tira son fauteuil à côté du lit de son père. Il regarda Carole faire de même tout en attrapant la main de son père et en la serrant doucement.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri, murmura Carole.

-Et bien, je...

-C'est à propos du lycée ? demanda Carole."

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

"Oui. Je... Il y a ce garçon, Blaine...

-Il te plait ? hasarda Carole, les yeux brillants.

-Quoi ? N-non ! Enfin... Non, pas du tout.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien, il est un peu... Perturbant.

-Comment ça ?

-Au tout début de l'année, il s'est montré violent et méchant, avec tout le monde. Moi inclus. Puis il a commencé à m'ignorer complètement, et maintenant, depuis qu'il sait ce... Ce qui est arrivé à Papa, il est... Gentil, attentionné et _protecteur._

-Et c'est ce qui te perturbe autant ?

-Non, enfin il n'y a pas que ça.

-Alors quoi ?"

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait vraiment pas si il devait dire à Carole ce qu'il s'était passé i peine quelques heures. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait lui être d'une quelconque aide, mais il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui.

"Il...commença Kurt."

Une pression dans sa main l'arrêta immédiatement. Il sursauta et regarda ses doigts, qui serraient la main de son père. Une autre pression le fit bondir sur sa chaise. Un faible grognement atteint ses oreilles et son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Carole, qui semblait dans le même état que lui.

"Je vais chercher un médecin, je reviens immédiatement, dit-elle précipitamment avant de se diriger vers la porte à toute vitesse."

Kurt aquiesca, les yeux rivés vers son père. Il serra sa main encore plus fort, et sentit une autre pression sur ses doigts. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Un autre grognement se fit entendre.

"Papa. Papa, c'est moi, Kurt. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait."

Un autre grognement lui répondit, plus audible cette fois ci. Les cils de son père commencèrent à battre doucement, et la main qui tenait la sienne lui serra les doigts encore plus fort. Carole arriva à ce moment dans la pièce avec un médecin.

"Mr Hummel, dit calmement le médecin en s'approchant du lit. Mr Hummel, vous m'entendez ?"

Un autre grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Burt. Kurt n'arrivait pas à empêcher les larmes de couler. Il serra la main de son père plus fort encore, comme si il allait replonger dans le coma si il désserrait son étreinte.

"Bien, continua le médecin. Ouvrez les yeux, Mr Hummel.

-Ouvre les yeux, Papa, murmura Kurt."

Kurt était presque sûr d'avoir aperçu un faible sourire sur les lèvres de son père. Lentement, il battit des paupières et sembla se battre pour ouvrir les yeux. Il réussit finalement à les ouvrir de quelques millimètres, et les referma aussitôt. Carole s'approcha et attrapa l'autre main de Burt. Elle la porta à son visage et posa sa joue contre.

"Burt, chéri, c'est moi. Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie, dit-elle d'une voix larmoyante."

A ces mots, Burt fronça les sourcils et tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant d'en ouvrir un, puis l'autre. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt.

"Salut, Papa, murmura Kurt avec un grand sourire."

Bien qu'il soit encore faible, les yeux de Burt brillaient de joie.

"Fiston... Soupira-t-il."

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit encore. Mon dieu, il lui avait tellement manqué.

Burt tourna la tête et aperçut Carole, qui affichait un sourire aussi grand que celui de Kurt.

"Chérie, tu es là aussi, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, je suis là mon coeur, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Tu nous as fais une belle frayeur."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le médecin, attendant son verdict. Celui-ci examina Burt pendant quelques minutes, puis s'éloigna du lit.

"Tout va bien pour l'instant, mais il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre. Pas de gestes brusques ou d'étreintes trop intenses. Si il y a le moindre problème, faites moi appeler."

Carole le remercia, puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, Kurt et Carole serrant les mains de Burt comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Un grondement sourd les fit sursauter tous les deux.

"J'ai faim, grommela Burt." Un autre grondement parvint à leurs oreilles, et Carole rit doucement avant de se lever.

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria, dit-elle, amusée. Kurt, tu veux quelque chose toi aussi ?

-Un café me ferait du bien, répondit Kurt.

-D'accord, je reviens tout de suite."

Elle sortit rapidement.

Kurt resta quelques instants à fixer son père. Il avait terriblement envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais il était bien trop fragile pour le moment.

"Viens là, gamin, lâcha Burt en désignant son épaule."

Kurt sembla surpris, puis se pencha légèrement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Burt. Il se détendit immédiatement.

"Tu m'as manqué, Papa, souffla-t-il.

-Je sais fiston, ça n'arrivera plus, répondit Burt en serrant l'épaule de Kurt."

Kurt soupira doucement et ferma les yeux. Il s'occuperait de Blaine plus tard. Son père était en vie et en bonne santé, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Blaine déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée, traînant des pieds et soupirant toutes les deux secondes. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'aller en cours. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était défoncer la porte du lycée et courir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. S'éloigner de tous ces imbéciles heureux. Mais surtout, il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser _Kurt_.

Après l'avoir embrassé dans les vestiaires, Blaine s'était enfuit et avait couru à en perdre haleine, sans savoir où il allait. Il s'était soudain retrouvé dans le parc où il avait rencontré Kurt pour la première fois.

Ce jour là, il s'était passé quelque chose en lui. La seule vue de Kurt avait fait battre son coeur plus vite que jamais, et il avait hésité longuement avant d'aller lui parler. Il était resté là à l'observer pendant de longues minutes, et il avait eu peur de s'approcher de lui. Mais peur pour _quoi_ ?

Lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Kurt, il s'était senti étrangement détendu. Comme lorsque sa grand-mère était encore en vie, et qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela le terrifiait. Après être rentré chez lui ce jour là, il comprit. Kurt lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir ce genre de choses. Aussi il n'avait pas recontacté Kurt après leur brève rencontre, et lorsqu'il avait vu Kurt s'essuyer le visage devant un lavabo le premier jour, il avait fait la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit : il l'avait repoussé et lui avaient balancé des insultes qu'il avait souvent entendues de la bouche de son père.

Maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Kurt, il se retrouvait dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il avait donc cherché à l'éviter. Mais ça n'avait évidemment pas fonctionné.

Maintenant il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il était littéralement perdu. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en soupirant.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. En effet il ne croisa pas Kurt, et n'avait en plus aucun cours en commun avec les macaques géants du club de foot. Il se sentait soulagé en entrant à la cafétéria.

A peine eut-il le temps d'attraper un plateau qu'une voix familière résonna derrière lui.

"Blaine, dit calmement Kurt."

Blaine pivota et vit Kurt qui le regardait dans les yeux, les bras croisés.

"Laisse moi tranquille, lâcha-t-il froidement, avant de s'enfuit rapidement de la cafétéria."

Mais Kurt le suivit, marchant très vite derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui agrippa le bras et le tira pour le forcer à se retourner.

"Blaine, je veux des explications.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaine. Mais il connaissait la réponse à sa question.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Blaine, répondit Kurt. Ou alors tu as complètement oublié ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dans les vestiaires ?"

La simple évocation de vendredi fit paniquer Blaine. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il se détacha de la poigne de Kurt.

"Fous-moi la paix, tapette, s'écria-t-il. Tu raconte n'importe quoi."

Puis il s'enfuit en courant. Il arriva à l'entrée du stade de foot et se faufila sous les gradins. Il pensa être tranquille quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas s'approcher de lui. Kurt s'engouffra sous les gradins et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "fous-moi la paix" ? hurla Blaine.

-Je ne m'en irais que lorsque tu m'auras donné des explications, Blaine, répondit Kurt d'un ton ferme.

-Y'a rien à expliquer. J'ai pété les plombs, et c'était une erreur."

Kurt sembla soudain très en colère. Il fixa Blaine dans les yeux et inspira profondément.

"Tu sais ce que tu es, Blaine ? Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon qui a peur. Tu as peur de révéler au monde ta vraie nature...

-TA GUEULE ! s'écria Blaine, en colère. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, compris ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, alors ne me dis pas qui je suis. Tu ne sais rien du tout, espèce de tafiole !

-Au contraire, je sais parfaitement qui tu es. Tu es le cliché typique de l'homo refoulé, qui fait semblant d'être ce qu'il n'est pas. Tu mens au monde entier, et tu te mens à toi-même, Blaine.

-LA FERME ! hurla Blaine en tapant du poing contre les gradins. Tu ne sais RIEN de moi, rien du tout. Maintenant dégage, avant que je t'éclate ta tronche de folle !"

Kurt recula de quelques centimètres, la machoire crispée.

"Bien, je m'en vais, répondit-il. Mais une dernière chose : si tu essaye sans cesse d'être ce que le monde voudrait que tu sois, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, Blaine. Réfléchis-y."

Kurt partit en vitesse, laissant Blaine seul et encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Blaine s'assit par terre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Au fond de lui, il savait que Kurt avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne_ pouvait _pas.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

* * *

Et voili ! Mais quelle vulgarité, Blaine ! Voyons... Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

A tôtbien !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre, finalement j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de ne pas vous faire poireauter pendant des semaines. Ça a quand même été très dur pour moi d'écrire ce chapitre, étant donné que je suis en train de déprimer grave (ceux qui ont vu la promo et le sneak peek du 4x04 me comprendront).

Ce chapitre est extrêmement long, j'ai voulu mettre tous les trucs de dingues dedans.

J'aimerai quand même vous avertir, ce chapitre aborde des sujets sensibles, j'ai pas tellement envie d'en dire plus pour ne pas vous spoiler, mais si les médicaments c'est pas votre truc, ne lisez pas...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Amy avançait d'un pas léger dans le couloir, serrant fort ses livres contre sa poitrine. D'habitude elle était nerveuse quand elle marchait au milieu des élèves, mais depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus le cas.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Blaine, elle n'était plus effrayée ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée de traverser le couloir pour se rendre à son casier. Le garçon l'avait aidée à retrouver confiance en elle.

Le jour de leur premier rendez-vous, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il agisse comme ses amis de l'équipe de foot. Elle fut grandement étonnée par son attitude. Il s'était montré galant, gentil et attentionné. Ce fut le cas pendant tous leurs autres rendez-vous, et Amy se sentait étrangement bien avec lui. Lorsqu'elle était avec Blaine, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se renfermer, de dresser une quelconque barrière entre eux. Elle se sentait elle-même en sa présence, et avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui parler en toute confiance.

Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour Blaine. Bien qu'il lui ait confié des choses que personne d'autre ne savait, comme le fait qu'il prenait des médicaments depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose que même ses parents ignoraient, que même sa grand-mère avait ignoré de son vivant.

Cela l'attristait beaucoup. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Blaine puisse lui faire confiance comme elle lui faisait confiance. Le fait qu'il ne se sente pas assez à l'aise avec elle pour lui révéler ses secrets lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Mais bon, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines, il faudrait sûrement du temps avant que Blaine ne s'ouvre complètement.

Elle tourna en direction de son casier, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Blaine, appuyé contre, jouant avec la fermeture éclaire de sa veste en cuir.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaine. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle, légèrement confus.

"Salut, dit joyeusement Amy en déposant un autre baiser sur la joue de Blaine.

-Salut, répondit-il d'une voix endormie." Il bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux.

Amy fronça les sourcils. La fatigue de Blaine l'inquiétait un peu.

"Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en passant les doigts dans les boucles qui ornaient le front de Blaine."

Blaine haussa les épaules et soupira.

"Ouais, marmonna-t-il." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grogna.

"D'a... D'accord, répondit Amy, confuse."

Elle attrapa la main de Blaine et le guida vers leur premier cours.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans le malaise le plus total. Blaine lui parlait à peine, ne serrait même pas sa main lorsqu'elle prenait la sienne. Il semblait distant, et Amy avait l'étrange impression qu'il était en colère. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et se demandait pourquoi il agissait de manière aussi froide.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Amy ne connaissait toujours pas la raison du comportement distant de Blaine. Il enroulait ses spaghetti dans sa fourchette, et laissait retomber le tout dans son assiette.

"Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Amy.

-J'ai pas faim, répondit sèchement Blaine." Il lâcha sa fourchette et bailla bruyamment en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

"Oh... Ok."

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Blaine laissa échapper un autre baillement.

"Tu... Tu as l'air fatigué, dit Amy d'un ton hésitant.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, répondit Blaine en se frottant les yeux.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

Blaine avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant d'aggressivité qu'Amy se figea.

"B-Blaine, bégaya-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Blaine grogna.

"Putain Amy, ferme-la un peu. Un peu de silence, c'est trop demander ?"

Amy laissa tomber sa fourchette et écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Jamais Blaine ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.

"Blaine...

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "ferme-la", espèce d'idiote ?"

Cette fois Amy sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. L'insulte fit remonter tout un tas de souvenirs désagréables dans sa mémoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de se former dans ses yeux.

Blaine leva les yeux et sembla voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Amy, car il se tortilla sur sa chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

"Merde, je... Pardon, Amy. Je suis désolé, je... Je suis un peu... sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-C'est bon, répondit Amy. Je, je pense que je vais... Te laisser un peu seul... Le temps que tu te calme.

-Amy...

-Non, ça va, je m'en vais. A plus tard, Blaine."

Elle prit son plateau et quitta la cafétéria en vitesse.

Elle courut ensuite en direction des toilettes des filles. Elle claqua violemment la porte et se regarda dans un miroir.

Ses yeux étaient déjà plus humides que d'habitude. Elle les serra aussi fort qu'elle le put pour empêcher les larmes de couler, et prit une grande inspiration.

Bien qu'il se soit excusé, la manière dont Blaine l'avait insultée lui avait fait mal, et son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'assit contre le mur et enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux, se balançant silencieusement d'avant en arrière. Les larmes menaçaient encore de couler.

"Ne pleure pas, se dit-elle intérieurement. Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Sois forte."

Elle serra les yeux encore plus fort, comme si elle voulait les fermer à jamais.

"Sois forte..."

Kurt sortit de la salle de français tellement vite qu'il faillit percuter au moins trois personnes. Il n'avait même pas attendu que Mercedes et Tina sortent de leur salle de classe. Il ne voulait parler à personne, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'affaler sur son lit. Il était épuisé et énervé. Depuis leur dispute, il n'avait pas parlé à Blaine, et le garçon recommençait à l'éviter. Cela l'agaçait car même si Blaine semblait méchant, il était juste perdu, et Kurt voulait vraiment l'aider. De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur baiser. Bien que Blaine ait fuit juste après et qu'il n'avait pas assumé son geste, ce baiser avait avivé quelque chose en Kurt, et avait fait battre son coeur à cent à l'heure. Il s'était même surpris à rêver que Blaine recommence...

Il secoua la tête et marcha plus vite en direction de la sortie, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un autre bruit, qui venait de la salle de chant. Il s'approcha doucement et entendit quelqu'un tripoter les touches du piano. Il fronça les sourcils et entra dans la salle en silence.

Il retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit Blaine, assit devant le piano, les mains délicatement posées sur les touches blanches. Lorsqu'il commença à jouer, Kurt retint sa respiration. Blaine était vraiment très doué. Ses mains parcouraient les touches avec une fluidité et une facilité incroyable.

Mais lorsque le garçon se mit à chanter, Kurt retint sa respiration.

_I walked across_

_An empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait. La voix de Blaine était douce, presque tremblante. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le jeune homme était si talentueux.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

Kurt resta debout, sans faire de bruit, écoutant Blaine chanter pour lui-même. Une fois la chanson terminée, Blaine resta sans bouger, les mains sur le piano.

"Tu as une très belle voix, lâcha soudain Kurt, sans s'en rendre compte."

Blaine sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il balada ses doigts sur le piano pendant que Kurt s'approchait.

"Ma grand-mère adorait cette chanson, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. On la chantait souvent ensemble, avant qu'elle..."

Sa voix s'éteignit et il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se tortillant les doigts d'un air mal à l'aise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Kurt s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tendrement."

Blaine hocha lentement la tête.

"Elle était la seule... La seule qui me comprenait, répondit-il. Avec elle, je... J'étais moi-même."

Kurt posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Blaine, tentant de le consoler. Il avait vraiment de la peine pour lui, et n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, obligeant le garçon à lui faire face. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"Kurt, mumura le garçon d'une voix étranglée, je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je..."

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Les sanglots du garçon lui déchiraient le coeur.

"J'ai tout foutu en l'air, marmonna Blaine entre deux sanglots. Avec toi, avec mes parents. J'ai même réussi à blesser Amy. Je ne suis qu'un abruti.

-Arrête, ne dis pas ça Blaine, répondit fermement Kurt."

Blaine s'écarta légèrement et fixa Kurt de ses yeux larmoyants.

"Tu devrais me détester, après tout ça..."

Kurt soupira et caressa les joues de Blaine avec ses pouces, essuyant ses larmes.

"Je ne te déteste pas, Blaine. Au... Au contraire.

-Kurt..."

Blaine prit les mains de Kurt dans les siennes, et pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, tellement légèrement que Kurt frissonna.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans bouger, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Après un long moment, Kurt s'écarta un peu de Blaine, rougissant légèrement.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda Kurt, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je... Je sais pas, balbutia Blaine. C'est juste que... L'autre jour, dans les vestiaires, quand je t'ai... Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais, ça m'a plu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était recommencer.

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ?"

Blaine baissa les yeux, fixant leurs mains liées.

"Je... J'ai eu peur, répondit-il. J'ai eu peur, parce qu'en t'embrassant, je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que je ressens pour toi depuis qu'on se connait. Tu me plais, Kurt, et ça me terrifie."

Kurt le regarda, sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais pensé intéresser Blaine, en tout cas pas de cette façon. Même lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, Kurt en avait immédiatement conclu qu'il l'avait fait pour se tester. Il était réellement surpris.

"K-Kurt ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Blaine, l'air inquiet."

Kurt cligna des yeux et sourit.

"Oui, répondit-il, je vais très bien."

Il serra les mains de Blaine dans les siennes et l'obligea à se lever.

"Viens, dit-il tendrement, on va faire un tour."

Il guida Blaine jusqu'à la sortie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine était assis dans sa voiture, au milieu du parking de McKinley. Ses mains étaient accrochées au volant, comme s'il allait tomber en le lâchant.

Il sourit largement en repensant au week end qu'il venait de passer. Après avoir avoué ses sentiments à Kurt, le garçon l'avait emmené dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois. Ils avaient discuté pendant de longues heures, parlant de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient fait le jour de leur rencontre. Blaine n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de ce genre. Cela semblait tellement naturel, tellement normal.

Blaine sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment en souriant. Kurt ne commencait pas à la même heure que lui, mais ils avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble, ce que personne ne trouverait étrange, étant donné les nombreuses fois où Blaine avait tenu compagnie à Kurt à la cafétéria.

Blaine entra dans le lycée, et ce qui l'accueillit le stoppa dans son élan.

Dès qu'il passa la porte, tous les regards furent braqués sur lui. Tout les élèves présents avaient stoppé leurs activité ou mit un terme à leur conversation.

Blaine avança lentement, regardant autour de lui. Personne ne bougeait. C'était comme si en un instant, tout McKinley s'était changé en statues de cire.

Blaine acceléra, ne pouvant pas éviter le regard des autres. Il détestait ça. Il détestait la manière dont les autres le fixaient, comme si il était un extraterrestre. Il marcha de plus en plus vite, tourna dans un couloir quelconque et se retrouva nez à nez avec Amy.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Blaine n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait, mais une chose était sûre, il n'aimait pas ça.

"Amy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Blaine..."

Elle ne dit rien de plus, et montra à Blaine ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Son téléphone. Blaine tendit la main et saisit l'objet. Il faillit tomber à la renverse.

L'écran affichait une photo. Une photo de lui et Kurt, dans la salle de chant, en train de s'embrasser, avec en dessous un commentaire :

_Regarde ce que fait ta pédale de petit-ami quand t'es pas là ! _

Oh mon dieu.

Blaine ne pouvait plus respirer. Il tendit le téléphone à Amy et partit en courant. Il l'entendit crier son nom, mais il était déjà trop loin.

Il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux bennes à ordure, derrière le lycée.

Un violent point de côté se manifesta, et il gémit de douleur avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration. Il n'entendit pas les pas lourds qui avançaient dans sa direction , ni les ricanements des personnes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

"Alors Anderson, on est fatigué ?"

Blaine leva la tête et vit Karofsky et sa bande, qui avançaient vers lui en souriant.

Une panique extrême envahit soudain Blaine. Ce sourire sur le visage de Karofsky, il l'avait vu assez souvent pour le reconnaître. Cette expression remplie de haine et d'excitation quand il s'apprêtait à martyriser quelqu'un.

"T'approche pas de moi, Karofsky.

-Oooooh, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, tu as peur ?"

Lui et ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire, puis il se tourna vers Blaine et lui lança un regard noir.

"Chopez-le."

Blaine eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, quand deux membres de l'équipe fondirent sur lui et le plaquèrent violemment contre une benne. Le choc le fit hurler de douleur.

Karofsky s'approcha de lui en ricanant.

"Alors, tu t'es bien éclaté avec Hummel, hein ?"

Il prit son élan et frappa Blaine dans les côtes, d'un grand coup de genou. Blaine ne fut même pas capable de hurler, ou même de gémir. C'était comme si il allait cracher ses poumons.

Les deux armoires à glace qui le retenaient le lâchèrent et le poussèrent violemment à terre.

Il tomba à genoux et toussa à plusieurs reprises, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer malgré la douleur.

Quand il retrouva enfin son souffle, Karofsky s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par le col et le balança violemment contre la benne.

Il s'approcha encore et ricana.

"Mon pauvre, tu as été contaminé par cette tapette..."

Dès que l'insulte franchit les lèvres de Karofsky, le corps de Blaine fut parcouru d'une indiscible rage. Il leva le poing et frappa violemment le visage de Karofsky. Ce dernier recula et le dévisagea avec des yeux remplis de haine.

"Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon, lâcha Blaine avec colère."

Tous les joueurs présents éclatèrent de rire.

"Oooh, Blainou défend sa princesse ! Comme c'est mignon !"

Toujours en ricanant, ils se jetèrent tous sur Blaine et le poussèrent contre la benne, le frappant violemment en même temps. Après quelques minutes de calvaire, Blaine se retrouva à terre, en sueur et essouflé. Il regarda autour de lui et décida qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il se leva et pris ses jambes à son cou, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper à ses tortionnaires.

"C'est ça, sauve-toi, tapette !" hurla Karofsky derrière lui.

Blaine courut jusqu'au parking. Il sauta dans sa voiture, démarra, et roula à toute vitesse.

Il était sûr d'avoir grillé plusieurs feux rouges, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le quartier résidentiel où il habitait. Il se gara n'importe où et entra en trombe dans la maison. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il fonça hors de l'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec son père, debout dans la cuisine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

"Papa, que..."

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Le regard de son père était étrange. Bien sûr, il avait toujours ce côté intimidant, mais il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose que Blaine n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Sans rien dire, son père sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, tripota quelques touches et le montra à Blaine.

"Blaine, j'ai besoin d'une explication..."

Blaine pencha la tête pour mieux voir l'écran, et il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Sur l'écran était affichée la même photo qui avait été envoyée à Amy, avec un commentaire différent :

_Ton fils est une taffiole !_

Soudain pris de panique, Blaine courut en dehors de la cuisine.

"Blaine Richard Anderson, reviens ici tout de suite !" hurla son père.

Blaine ne l'écouta pas et courut dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à double tour.

Il entendit son père monter les escaliers et frapper violemment à la porte.

"Blaine ! Ouvre cette porte !"

Blaine tomba à genoux, les joues déjà humides de larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait ressentir toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi était-il condamné à être hai par le monde entier ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à une vie normale ?

Les coups à la porte redoublèrent de force et d'intensité, et Blaine ressentit une nervosité familière envahir son corps.

Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain, ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et attrapa ses anti-déprésseurs. Soudain, la voix de son médecin traitant résonna dans son esprit :

_"Surtout, ne prends pas plus de comprimés que la dose prescrite, et ne les mélange pas avec d'autres médicaments. Ces comprimés sont très puissants. Toute surdose, tout contact avec d'autres médicaments pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur ton organisme..."_

Blaine regarda le flacon dans sa main, puis son reflet dans le miroir.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit le flacon et en versa la moitié dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout et toussa, crachant une bonne partie des comprimés dans le lavabo. Il attrapa ensuite un autre médicament et l'avala, manquant de s'étouffer. Il s'infligea cet horrible traitement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, crachant et vomissant en même temps.

Il tomba à genoux, toussant et tentant tant bien que mal de respirer. Sa vision se brouilla, et le son du poing de son père frappant contre la porte devint à peine audible.

Ses genoux s'affaiblirent et il s'écroula, cessant de respirer pour de bon.

Sharon Anderson, assise dans sa voiture, roulait vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Lorsque son mari l'avait appelée au beau milieu d'une réunion importante pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème avec Blaine, elle s'était aussitôt précipitée dans son véhicule, sans même prendre la peine d'expliquer la raison de son départ soudain.

Dès qu'elle avait reçu cet appel, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. C'est pourquoi elle conduisait à toute vitesse, ignorant les piétons et grillant tous les feux.

Une fois arrivée à destination, son inquiétude redoubla lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de son fils, garée n'importe comment devant la maison. Elle sortit en trombe de sa voiture et entra à toute vitesse dans la maison. Elle ne vit personne.

"Blaine, Richard ! cria-t-elle. Où êtes-vous ?

-A l'étage ! répondit son mari."

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et trouva son mari debout devant la porte de la chambre de Blaine.

"Richard, que se passe-t-il ?

-Blaine s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je frappe à la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais il refuse de m'ouvrir."

Sharon soupira et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, pour en sortir ses clés. Elle possédait un double de toutes les clés de la maison. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement, puis entra dans la pièce.

La chambre était vide.

"Blaine ? appela-t-elle."

Personne ne répondit. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Elle s'approcha, sentant son mari derrière elle.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

"Oh mon dieu !"

Blaine était bel et bien là. Mais il gisait à terre, sans bouger, sans même respirer. Sharon tomba à genoux devant son fils, les larmes lui brouillant déjà la vue.

"Oh mon dieu ! Blaine, chéri... Richard ! Appelle les secours !"

Elle entendit Richard s'élancer à toute vitesse hors de la chambre, et saisit le visage de son fils entre ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Blaine, mon chou, je... Je suis là. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie..."

Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et tombaient sur le visage de Blaine. Elle pencha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

"Tout va bien se passer, mon chéri. Maman est là..."

Elle pressa son front contre celui de Blaine, les larmes recouvrant complètement leurs deux visages.

"Maman est là..."

* * *

FIN ! (du chapitre) Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, et j'aime ça, MOUAHAHA ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra sûrement très vite !

A tôtbien !


End file.
